


Limited Editions

by Missy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Fannishness, Geeks, Gen, Humor, Merchandise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Peridot's just minding her own business when she sees it, hanging in the shop's front window like a brightly blinking neon sign.





	Limited Editions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



Peridot's just minding her own business when she sees it, hanging in the shop's front window like a brightly blinking neon sign.

A bright blue limited edition Camp Cuddly Pines teeshirt! The one that had been missing from the complete series DVD set she’d bought off of this totally cool DVD trader she’d met online named Louis!

Peridot pressed her nose to the glass. Desire burned within her – she must have the shirt at once, before she has to meet Steven in town!

Her smile is winning. Hopefully the human economy believes in trading corn and carrots for fine apparel!


End file.
